A fingerprint generally remains unchanged throughout one's life and has uniqueness, and different users have different fingerprints. Due to this reason, with development of information technology, fingerprint recognition technology has found wide application usually in fields such as identity verification.
A device for recognizing a fingerprint generally includes a fingerprint sensor and a processing module. When a user touches the fingerprint sensor with a finger, the fingerprint sensor may acquire a fingerprint signal according to a texture feature of the finger. The fingerprint sensor may send the fingerprint signal to the processing module. Then, the processing module may generate a fingerprint image according to the fingerprint signal, extract features from the fingerprint image, and match the extracted feature information with previously stored feature information, to recognize the fingerprint.